


Twenty Million

by Aeres_Oswald



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Lydia, dead pool - Freeform, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeres_Oswald/pseuds/Aeres_Oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is worth 20 million.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt for another author, but they didn't want to write it. So I thought I'd give it a shot, even though she is like 10 times better than I am.  
> (If anyone knows how to write texting conversations better, let me know.)

_Are you and Scott okay?_

Lydia set her phone down, and tried reviewing her Calc notes again, but her stomach knotted in fear. She stared out her bedroom window, biting her lip. Her phone buzzed, pulling her from her musings. Grabbing it, she quickly opened the text.

_Yeah. We're fine. Why?_ Stiles replied.

_I have a really bad feeling that I can't shake._ She answered.

_Like a supernatural one, or like I'm definitely going to fail tomorrow's test feeling? Cause I can tell you that I'm getting the latter feeling, very strongly, I might add._

_Supernatural._

_Okay, well, there are probably 50 billion people after us right now, so I don't know why you would feel like that._

_Stiles... I'm serious. Something is going to happen._

_Okay, I'm being serious now. What do you want me to do?_

_Could you and Scott just come get me? We'll figure this out faster together, in person._

Just as Lydia hit send, she heard the sound of glass breaking downstairs. Lydia jumped off her bed, and threw the door open. "Mom?!" No reply came. "Mom!" She yelled again, panic rising through her body.  
"It's-it's fine. I, uh, just, um…”  
“Just what?”  
“I just dropped a dish." She finished. “That’s all.”  
Lydia's limbs went numb as the adrenaline fizzled out. She exhaled a shaky breath, "Do you need any help cleaning up?" She asked, loosening her grip from the banister.  
"No, I'm fine. Just go back and study."  
Lydia turned and headed back into her bedroom, she stooped to pick up her phone that had fallen and read the new message.

_I'm gonna pick up Scott, them we are going to pick up Kira then come get you. Sound good?_

Her phone buzzed again.

_Oops. Then. Not them. Then..._

She rolled her eyes and typed her reply

_Yeah. See you soon._

Sighing, Lydia fell onto her bed, and picked up her notes, scanning them once again. She read one problem over and over again, but nothing stuck. "This is pointless." She whispered to herself. She rolled off the bed and placed the papers on her pile of schoolwork. She stood by her desk and rubbed her temples, willing herself to make sense of whatever it was her abilities were trying to make sense of. She groaned in frustration and grabbed her phone.

_What is the point of having this gift, if I can't even understand what I need to know? All it causes is a headache._

_Hey, you're getting better at it. That's something._

_Someone could die tonight because I don't understand my ability._

_No one is gonna die, alright?_

_Wait, are you texting and driving? Do you want your last text to be "no one is gonna die"? Stop._

_You texted me!_

_Stop!_

_Alright. C u soon :)_

_Ew. Stop. Really._

She put her phone down, and rubbed her face. She just wanted this whole deadpool thing to be over with. None of them were doing too well in school. She was still having nightmares from last semester, and if she was struggling with it, she knew Scott and Stiles must be too. They just needed some down time. But, knowing their lives, that would never happen.

The anxiety riddled through her body, making it harder to breathe. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Most of the pack would be here soon, then they would stop whatever was going to happen. She just had to stay calm until then.  
  
"Lydia?" Came a muffled call from downstairs.  
"What mom?" She hollered back, walking out of her room.  
"Could you help me for a second?"  
"Coming." Lydia replied, as she began walking down the stairs. "Oh. Stiles and I are going to work on a project tonight so-" Her words caught in her throat as she saw the scene before her. A stocky man with thick brown hair was holding a knife against her mother's throat. He had a fresh cut, which was seeping blood, just above his left eye.  
Lydia scanned the room and saw the broken bowl, before glancing at her mom's bloodied hand. "Mom..." She could barely squeak out.  
"Lydia, I'm so sorr-" Natalie began.  
"Shut up." Grunted the man holding her, pressing the knife harder.  
"They said they wouldn't hurt you if I cooperated..."  
"I said, shut it." He hissed.  
"Cooper. Be nice." Said a second man as he rounded the corner, eating an apple. "Ah. Lydia." He smiled. "Lydia, Lydia, Lydia." He sighed, leaning on the kitchen archway and ruffling his sandy blond hair.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
The man laughed. "What do I want? Really?" He turned to face her mother. "Natalie, can I call you Natalie? I'm going to call you Natalie. Do you know how much your daughter is worth?" He asked, waiting for a response. "Come on. Ball park figure. Work with me." He smiled. "No guesses? Okay, I'll just tell you.” He grinned again. “20 million dollars." He pushed himself off the doorframe, and slinked towards Lydia. "20 million to kill a defenseless, little, teenager." He pulled a gun from the holster inside his jacket. “Piece of cake, really.”  
Natalie’s eyes widened. “Kill?” She stammered. “Bu- you- you said you wouldn’t hurt her.”  
“Well I lied. Coop. Take care of her mom.”  
The man, named Cooper dropped the knife, and easily knocked Natalie out.  
Lydia was seething with rage and adrenaline as she watched the unnamed man’s arm sprung up, already aiming for her head. Before she knew it, Lydia took off running for the living room. She quickly rounded the corner, but could hear the man’s heavy footsteps right behind her. Her eyes darted around the room looking for something to throw. She grabbed a lamp, preparing to chuck it at the man with all her strength. As she pivoted to face her attacker, two earth shattering cracks echoed through the house. The lamp slipped from her grasp as her fingers slowly lost feeling. Lydia shakily looked down at her chest and saw two red spots forming on her blouse. Slowly, as though an unknown force was crushing her, Lydia crumpled to the floor.  
The man walked up next to her, “Coop. Hand me your phone.”  
“Why?” Cooper asked, walking in.  
“You wanna get paid? We need a picture. Visual confirmation.”  
Lydia could make out the blurry pair make and exchange. She watched the man who shot her hold, what she could only assume was the phone, above her. “Wanna try that again? You looked a little dead in that photo.” He smirked at his own joke. “Thanks for the cash. And sorry about all this. It’s just business.”  
Lydia watched him walk away from her, when suddenly, the doorbell rang. The man stopped dead in his tracks. “Don’t move. They'll leave.” He hissed.  
The doorbell rang again.  
Suddenly three blurry figures burst through the door. Lydia could barely hear the commotion.  
Stiles face came into her line of view. “Hey hey hey, Lyds? Come on. Can you hear me?”  
Lydia attempted to answer, but nothing came out.  
“Just give me a nod or a blink or something.”  
She managed to move her head slightly.  
“Okay. Good. I’m calling the hospital right now. You’ll be okay.”  
Then everything went dark.

 

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it took me so long. I got into this crazy touring performance group at school which took a lot of time.   
> I also apologize for the lack of Stydia in this chapter. It will be there next one. I also didn't mean to make this 3 chapters. I just like writing meaningless stuff that doesn't really need to be in the story.

Stiles glanced at the clock again. It had only been 20 minutes since Lydia had been admitted into surgery. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, waiting to hear from Scott or Kira. They had stopped the attackers easily, but now they had to give a statement, and try to explain how two teenagers had managed to fight two trained killers and survive.   
He glanced at the group of people staring at him as they passed by. For a split second, he wondered why they were staring, until he remember he was covered in blood. It soaked through his shirt, and covered his hands.  
He sunk lower into his chair, picking at the dried blood on his hands.   
“Stiles.”  
Hearing his name, he quickly jumped up, looking around. Finally his eyes landed on Melissa walking towards him.   
“How is she? Is she gonna be okay?” He asked, frantically.   
“It’ll be a few hours before we know anything.” She answered.  
Stiles looked down at his feet, his eyes blurring with tears. “She’s not- she won’t…” He couldn’t even say the word.   
Melissa stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s okay. She’ll be okay.” She held him for a few moments before releasing him. “Hey, what’s this?” She asked gesturing to a cut on his cheek.  
“It’s nothing.”   
Melissa looked at him, disbelieving.  
“One of the guys elbowed me in the face. It’s fine.”  
“Can I clean it out for you?”   
Stiles shook his head in response.   
“Alright then, go home. Shower. I called your dad and okayed a sleepover for you and Scott. I think your dad is ordering some food.” She said.  
“No. I-I can’t leave her. Not now.”  
“Stiles, honey. She is in surgery. There is nothing you can do. Go home and rest.”  
“But-”  
“You can come back tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, but-”  
“I’ll call you with any immediate changes, okay?”  
Finally resigning, Stiles sighed, and nodded his head. “‘Kay.” He answered, grabbing his jacket off the chair. 

Stiles grabbed a shirt out of his drawer and threw in on before making his way downstairs.   
“Hey Stiles. The food’s here.” His dad called out from the kitchen.   
“I’m not really hungry dad.” Stiles answered turning into the kitchen.   
Stiles could practically feel his Dad’s eyes on him as he picked at the chipped archway.   
“You’ve had a rough night, so I can understand why, but it’ll be good to get something in your system. It will probably be a hard week.”   
Stiles nodded his head and pushed himself away from the door frame, He opened the cabinet and grabbed two plates. “Is Scott coming?”  
“Yeah, he was still at the precinct when I left though.”   
Stiles grabbed another plate and set the table. “I just- I feel like, I could have helped more. She-she was texting me and saying she felt off 15 minutes before. If-if I had been more serious, maybe…maybe…”   
‘Stiles. No. You didn’t know. None of this is your fault. Okay? Lydia will be fine.”  
“She was hit twice in the chest, dad. She-She-“ His eyes brimmed with tears.   
“It’ll be okay.” The sheriff whispered, embracing his son. He held him until the doorbell rang. Stiles shot up, wiped his tears and nose with his shirt and opened the door.   
“Hey dude.” Scott said, holding up a star wars film. “Thought we could watch this?”   
“Phantom Menace? That is literally the worst one. Out of all the Stars Wars films, you picked that one?”   
“It’s the first one…” Scott said, flipping the DVD over, scanning the back.   
“Get in here.” Stiles said, pulling him into a hug. 

After dinner, Scott and Stiles started The Empire Strikes back.   
“I don’t get it. This is the 5th movie, but this one was made before the first? Who does that?”   
“Shut up and watch dude.” Stiles said, closing the DVD player and sitting on the mattress his dad had brought in.   
Scott’s phone vibrated, he grabbed it out of his pocket and read the text.   
Stiles looked up. “Is that from your mom? Is it an update?”   
“Yeah. She just said that Ms. Martin has a grade 3 concussion. I have no idea what that means, but they’ll be keeping her overnight. She’ll be okay, though.”  
“That’s good. Any news on Lydia?”   
Scott shook his head and typed a reply. “I’ll ask.” He muttered, finishing the text. 

Stiles woke up to the sunlight that shined directly onto his face between the curtains. Furrowing his brow, he opened an eye. Scott’s hand was loosely holding on to his shirt. As quietly and slowly as he could, Stiles moved Scott’s hand as he sat up.   
“Sorry man.” Scott said, yawning, moving is arm back under the blanket. “You had a nightmare or something.”   
“Uh, you’re good. Did you get any texts from your mom? Any news with Lydia?” He asked, turning off the Star Wars menu screen that had been playing all night.   
Scott rubbed his face, and grabbed his phone from the end table. “She says… Lydia made it through surgery.”  
“Anything else?”   
“No.” Scott waited for a reply from Stiles. None came. “So… you want to go to the hospital and-“  
“Yes.” Stiles replied. Before Scott even finished his sentence, Stiles had put shoes on and had his keys in hand.   
“…. Are you wearing socks?” Scott asked hesitantly.   
“Nope. Let’s go, let’s go.” He replied impatiently.   
“Dude. That’s kinda gross. I’m gonna brush my teeth before.”   
Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fine. Five minutes.” 

“Lydia Martin?” Stiles asked the nurse at the desk.   
“Room 311. Take the elevator and turn left. It will be on your left.”  
“Thanks.” He replied, speeding off down the hall, Scott hot on his tail.  
They quickly made their way into the elevator and were soon on the third floor.   
“315….313….311… Stiles looked at the time on his phone. “It’s only 6:35? It’s way too early. I can’t go in there. What if-if she wakes up? And I dragged you all the way here. Why did you let me do that?” He asked Scott.   
“Dude. It’s fine. ‘kay? Just go in there, even if she’s not awake, it might be nice to have someone there for when she does.” Scott said as Stiles nodded in agreement. “I’m gonna go check with Kira. She had a pretty nasty bruise. But I’ll-“  
“Oh my God. Why didn’t you tell me? Yeah, go. Go check on her. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine. I’ll be back. Text me when she’s awake.” Scott said, turning to leave.   
“Yeah. See you.”   
Slowly, Stiles opened the door. The sight before him made him suddenly made him feel numb. Lydia lay in the bed hooked up to numerable machines. Stiles made his way to the bed and sat in the chair beside it.   
Gently, he slipped his hand under hers and stroked her hand with his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> She doesn't die. Don't worry.  
> I could write a follow up, an aftermath chapter if you want.  
> I need to work on descriptive paragraphs. So sorry it's so heavily dialogue carried.


End file.
